


What do you want?

by Birgitta



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birgitta/pseuds/Birgitta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is a professional photographer who is really nervous about work he still has to do and now that his boyfriend left him, it doesn't make it any easier.<br/>He also always wants his co-workers to be around evertyime he's working.</p><p>Agron is the arrogant model who thinks he can handle Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you want?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, this is my first attempt on posting any fanfic on this website but I felt like I should give it a try.  
> I got my inspiration thanks to the first prompt of the Nagron week which took place in March 2014.  
> English is not my mother-tongue but I'll try and do the best I can to make as less mistakes as possible. Don't shoot me if I'm making huge mistakes!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

‘No, seriously! Do I really have to do everything all by myself?!’ Nasir was grumbling and replacing the cloth of the dress for the 5th time in half an hour.  
‘Laeta! Where the fuck is Naevia? Our dear Layla can’t even correct Sibyl’s make-up even though it’s her fucking job!’  
Laeta kind of had 3 jobs in 1. At least, when Nasir had to work. He was the most professional photographer they had and he really was good so nobody even dared to protest. Besides, he was Mira’s best friend since kindergarten. Mira? She was THE boss of that well-known fashion magazine so no wonder she had asked such a good photographer as Nasir to work for her. Laeta’s job normally just consisted in secretary duties such as answering the phone, making appointments, preparing files… but when Nasir was in, she had to give him constantly coffee or tea or sometimes water (but that was when he needed some water drops to put on the skin of the models when he thought that would look good) and she had to know every move of every co-worker to make sure Nasir didn’t get any more nervous than he usually was at work. That didn’t work very well because when that person he ‘absolutely’ needed wasn’t in, he screamed at everyone near him. That was the case today with Naevia.  
‘I’m afraid she’s gone for lunchtime with Crixus…’  
Nasir furiously turned around to look her straight in the eyes.  
‘What?! Now?! I fucking need her! She’s my personal stylist and make-up artist when I’m working and she knows that!’  
‘Well, you still have Layla…’  
‘No! I hate her! She isn’t doing her work properly! What the hell is wrong with you people?! I can’t work like that!’  
‘I’m sorry… Every co-worker has right to have lunchtime’  
‘Not. When. I’m. Working! They need to be in!’ Nasir grumbled again. ‘You’re lucky I like you Laeta otherwise I would already have slapped you in the face for talking to me like that…’  
Laeta laughed and walked to her desk to answer a phone call.

~~~~

‘And what the heck do you think you’re doing Sibyl?! I’m not done yet! Get up!’  
‘My feet hurt Nasir… I want to sit for a minute and take off those shoes…’  
Nasir grumbled back to his camera.  
‘Well… Take the time you need, it’s not like I am wasting mine with you’  
‘Look, I’m sorry! I’ve been standing with these shoes on for the past two hours! Just give me a minute’  
‘Ok, ok! I’m hungry and dehydrated anyway. Laeta!’  
He went to see where she had disappeared again.

~~~~

The door opened and a tall handsome young man entered. Laeta, back at her desk, looked up at him.  
‘Hi. Welcome. What can I do for you?’  
‘Hi. I’m Agron and I’m the new model’  
Laeta stared at him and looked into her files. Agron stood there waiting with his sunglasses on and chewing on his gum. He blew some bubbles and looked around him.  
Nasir came to her desk eating a slice of cake and holding the umpteenth cup of coffee of the day. He stopped and stared at Agron who was looking at him through his sunglasses giving him a smile.  
‘And who are you?’  
‘Hi. I’m Agron. I’m the new model but they don’t seem to know about me here…’  
‘Well, you know, our way of working is simple. Either you are in the files and you can enter or you’re not, then, you have nothing to do here and you can get the fuck out of here’  
Agron popped the 3rd bubble in his gum which frustrated Nasir.  
‘I won the contest’  
‘What contest? The one of being the most irritating guy on the planet?’  
Agron laughed at that and Nasir froze for a moment. That smile was just perfect to put on a picture but god, what was he irritating him. Agron took off his sunglasses.  
‘The fashion contest?’  
Nasir almost choked on his coffee seeing those eyes. They were just that beautiful green he didn’t even have to correct with Photoshop. They were that green he needed. Laeta coughed.  
‘Euhm… I’m sorry but there isn’t any Agron at least in my files. And I don’t know about any fashion contest’  
Nasir smiled but wanted to slap himself for even thinking about throwing that gorgeous thing out.  
‘Voilà! Not in the files, bye bye!’  
‘Nasir!’  
A voice said behind him. All three of them looked at the woman who just entered. The boss, Mira, entered the room with crossed arms.  
‘Enough for now. Don’t you have work to do? And shame on you Laeta. Not knowing about our fashion contest that takes place every 4 years!’  
Laeta looked down ashamed. Mira giggled a bit.  
‘I’m just joking! Sorry Agron isn’t on that list, my bad. Forgot to mention that’  
‘Ok, do I have to sign him in now then?’  
‘You can do that later. Welcome Agron. I will guide you in my company’  
‘Thanks!’ he smiled a bit arrogantly which frustrated Nasir even more.

~~~~

The next day, Nasir entered with his daily dose of morning coffee from Starbucks.  
‘Good morning Laeta! Can you please give me the list of whining models I have to work with today?’  
Laeta laughed and passed him the list.  
‘Good morning Nasir. What happened? You’re usually really grumpy in the mornings’  
Nasir quickly looked at the list and answered ‘Well, my dear Laeta, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, I have my cup of coffee and my… No way! Not that piece of… God dammit!’  
He threw the list on Laeta’s desk and furiously walked towards the first model standing ready. That happened to be the guy Nasir hated but found rather attractive.  
‘And what do you think you’re doing?! Don’t touch that camera! And please Layla! Do something about that hair! It’s a mess!’  
Laeta heard him screaming and laughed at Nasir’s usual daily starts…

~~~~

Nasir was checking his camera and without leaving his eyes from it talked to the model in front of him.  
‘So… Agron, was it not?’  
‘Yep!’ he answered with that same grin from the day before.  
‘I’ve got some amazing ideas for you so I want you to listen carefully to my instructions’  
Agron was a bit irritated because firstly, his smile didn’t seem to have any effect on this man and secondly, he was still looking at that damn camera instead of him! Shouldn’t he be looking at the person in front of him when he’s talking about giving instructions?  
‘Euhm... Ok’  
‘So…’  
Apparently, Nasir had taken a pencil to write some things down. He was biting on it while he was still looking at the camera. Agron thought it was really hot the way he was doing that but tried to stay focussed on what Nasir, Mr. Perfect photographer-because-I’ve-taken-so-many-pics-of-stars, had to say.  
‘I want you to stand right over there so that I have that perfect view. Layla?... Lay-! Oh for Christ’s sake! Where the fuck is she now?!’  
He jumped out of his chair and threw the pencil and the papers on the table next to him. He then furiously walked out of the studio.

~~~~

Agron was chewing on one of his gums again and was sitting in the chair Nasir had been sitting in only minutes ago. He looked at his camera, the different buttons and touched some. He looked at the lens and through the viewfinder. Next to him, a plasticized file was lying on the desk. He took it closer and glanced through it. It looked like it contained all Nasir’s work – or the best of it – and Agron had to admit Nasir was kind of pretty good at photographing. As he glanced further, Agron saw more explicit pictures. Nasir had taken pregnant women, Agron rose an eyebrow wondering why that was so interesting but oh well, everybody has his tastes…  
Tattooed men and women both half naked, all kinds of models in underwear – that was normal, Agron would certainly have to do that as well –, mothers and kids, fathers and kids,… Kind of cute. Agron never really had a true family pic with all the members of his family. Mostly, his pics consisted in taking selfies all day long or really nice pics with his brother Duro – when his mom was taking the pic – otherwise the two of them were making fun in front of the camera and both of them were constantly making funny faces. Good memories, Agron thought. What a pity Duro had gone far away to study law… Agron still couldn’t get the idea. His brother, mostly the one who got in trouble and the one who was unfair to others was studying law… Agron smiled at that thought. Duro was doing pretty well from what he heard during their Skype chats.  
Agron once again glanced further in the file. What he saw next came like an explosion right in his face. He had to look twice to make sure he wasn’t dreaming but he was definitely not. What he saw was pure fantasy, what he only could fantasize on when he kind of was in need. Those pics were just suitable for it! There, on the pics in the file Agron was still holding in his hands, stood Nasir. Well, black and white self-portraits of Nasir but damn sexy… Nasir was half naked, his hair loose and a bit in his face and Agron could clearly see those well-formed muscles and abs… And, a tattoo? Nasir had a tattoo? Agron couldn’t believe what he was seeing right in front of him. That man, that absolute mother-f* could be that well looking and so damn hot?! He was tracing every little detail of Nasir’s body with his finger and was imagining it could be the man himself he was ‘touching’.  
‘What. Are. You. Doing?’ he heard Nasir’s voice saying behind him.  
Agron, terrified, jumped out of the chair and threw the file back on the desk.  
‘I- I euhm… No- Nothing!’ he stammered.  
‘Don’t. Touch. My. Stuff’ Nasir sounded calm but his eyes and face told otherwise.  
‘I- I euhm… I’m sorry… I was just-‘  
‘Back to your place! That’s in front of the camera! Not behind because that’s MY place, you know, the photographer’s?! Now, get the fuck back to your fucking spot!’ Nasir was almost screaming at Agron now.  
Agron, surprised by that reaction and wondering why it was ‘so important’ to really not touch his stuff, sauntered back to his spot.  
‘Naevia, darling! Can you come and fix the clothes and make-up of the most disrespectful model I’ve ever had?’  
Agron sighed and rolled his eyes wanting to see Nasir’s reaction to it. Nothing. Not even a blink. He was back at biting on his pencil and focusing on his camera…

~~~~

‘Ok… Let’s see… Hmm, no! Can you undo some buttons of that shirt?’  
Agron did as commanded. He undid three buttons of his shirt.  
Nasir was looking thoughtfully at him.  
‘No… More!’  
Agron undid some more.  
‘No! No! Undo it completely!’  
So Agron did.  
Nasir still had that thoughtful look which made Agron a bit shiver but mostly happy as he could show off his body in front of – ok, yes, he had to be honest – that hot guy. Certainly after seeing those half naked pics of Nasir himself.  
‘No, no, no!!’  
Agron was confused and disappointed. What the hell was wrong?  
‘Just take it off and hold it in your hand. Look that way like you’re seeing something or someone sexy’  
Agron liked that idea and didn’t hesitate a second.  
‘Perrrfect!! That’s what I’m talking about! Yeah! Just, awesome!’  
Agron really felt a boost in his chest but mostly in his ego.

~~~~

At the end of the day, Agron knocked on the door of Mira’s office.  
‘Come in!’ she said.  
Agron opened the door and waved a bit.  
‘Oh, hey Agron! Come take a seat!’  
‘Thanks’ as he went sitting down.  
‘You told me to come at the end of my first day?’  
‘Yes, exactly! How was it?’  
‘Fine! Just, fine in the end…’  
‘What’s wrong? You don’t seem to be very satisfied?’  
‘Well, I don’t want to say bad things about people…’  
‘But?’  
‘But… It’s just Nasir. He’s such a good photographer but can be a real pain in the ass!’  
As he had spoken those last words, he regretted it instantly.  
‘I know… You’re totally right!’  
Agron couldn’t believe it. Nasir’s best friend telling that what Agron had said was true?  
‘He’s just really nervous lately. A lot of work has to be done in a short period of time so he hasn’t got time to spare and now that his boyfriend has left him…’  
Mira suddenly stopped as if she had burnt her hand or something but Agron was very interested in that last part.  
‘Sorry, I was not supposed to say that…’ Mira said.  
‘Nothing to apologize for’ Agron replied with a little smile. ‘It’s not like I’ll tell anyone anything about this. It’s just that he gets pissed off easily’  
‘I know, I know… But that’s also mostly because Nasir is obsessed by his stuff and he gets really mad if anyone even comes close to it’ Mira said laughing a bit. ‘And, he’s nervous now… Those are the main things you have to know about him. So, I give you this advice: listen to him, be nice, never protest and never EVER touch his stuff’  
‘Got it!’ Agron smiled before standing up, shaking Mira’s hand that turned into a kiss on the cheek coming from her and leaving her office.

~~~~

The next day, Agron came early to be ready on time and please Nasir so that he doesn’t have to get nervous about that part. The stylist, this time Naevia, welcomed him warmly with a hug.  
‘Hey honey!’ she said. ‘How are you?’  
‘Hi! I’m fine, and you?’  
‘I’m ok!’ Naevia smiled. ‘I’ll just start with putting your make up on. As soon as Nasir is here, he will tell you what he wants you to do’  
‘Ok, no problem!’

~~~~

A few moments later, Nasir came in and Agron lighted up like it was a natural thing.  
‘Good morning ladies! Ow, and gentleman’ Nasir said sipping from his cup of coffee.  
‘Naevia hun, I’m doing tuxes and dresses, again… So, I’m beginning with…’ he was looking at every model and pointing at every one of them with again, his pencil. Then, he was thinking and biting on it again. He kind of looked sexy with his funny face he was making while he was thinking, Agron thought.  
He wondered how someone could ever leave this gorgeous thing? How someone could hurt him like that? Agron looked at Nasir who was pacing a bit still thinking and looking at the models. He was indeed, once more said, sexy. Agron looked at his chest through his black shirt that happened to be cute strong not man boob but just the way he liked it. He went further with his gaze. Nasir had turned around now so Agron was looking at his back – his lower back to be more precise -, Nasir was a fit man and he was certainly showing it with the way he dressed. Agron looked down further and reached that butt. If you could touch things with your eyes, Agron was certainly doing it right now. That, djeez, was glorious! Even if Agron wanted to see it naked in front of him and being able to really touch it, it was just. The way. He liked it… Agron gulped and bit on his lip. He still was watching it as Nasir began walking again and he saw every muscle working through those pants he so much wanted to rip off of Nasir. Agron was feeling kind of turned on and if he had been alone…  
‘Agron?’ Naevia called to wake up Agron from his day dreaming. ‘Do you want something to drink while you’re waiting?’  
‘Euhm… Yeah sure! Coffee please’  
‘Coming up!’ Naevia said with a wink.  
When she brought his cup, she sat down on a chair next to him. Agron drank a bit and cleared his throat.  
‘So, euhm, who did he choose to start with?’  
‘Sibyl. He picks her like every day as first model. Nobody knows exactly why. Is it because it takes time and he really wants to get that done perfectly or is it because he wants to get rid of her as first or something else…’  
Agron nodded. ‘Uhu… Got it, difficult man huh?’  
Naevia smiled. ‘Yes, you could say that but so sweet outside these walls’  
‘If these walls make him angry and nervous, why doesn’t he shoot outside then?’  
‘Well… Most of the work he has to do is here but he shoots outside from time to time’  
‘Cool! Where?’  
‘Everywhere he finds it nice. It can be on the beach, in the sunset, as it can be in an old left house full of dust and dirt…’  
‘Are you sure you’re still talking about the shoots?’ Agron laughed.  
Naevia began laughing with him. ‘No, seriously, I’m talking about the shoots. Nasir likes to be surprised and to surprise’ she winked. ‘I’ve got to get back to work now… You’re last so I hope you can find something to keep you busy?’  
‘Yeah… No prob!’ he smiled at her.  
He couldn’t believe it. Last? Is that why he got up so early and got there well on time to please Nasir and still be last to go? Well, you know what? Fuck you too half god…

~~~~

He took his phone out of his pocket and typed a message to his brother, Duro.  
‘Hey bro! How u doin? Wanna talk? Got plenty of time…’  
Almost immediately, he got a message back.  
‘Call me. Got a paper to finish, not plenty of time’  
Agron got out of the building with his cup of coffee and sat on the stairs. He took a bubble gum and put his sunglasses on.  
‘Hey bro!’  
‘Heey you crazy mad fuck!’  
‘Glad to hear you’re ok Duro!’  
‘Haha! Well, I think I’m in the ‘please, let me die, I don’t want to do this because fuck it!’ stage and I’ve had too much coffee’  
‘You wanted to do this…’  
‘Yeah, yeah I know… How is my big bro doing? Is he being a nice cute little model?’  
‘Yesterday was fine…’  
‘But?’  
‘I’m last today and it will take most of the day before it’s my turn even if I’m trying to please my photographer but he chooses to stay that arrogant piece of shit… That’s why I’ve got plenty of time’  
‘Why don’t you go home and do whatever you want?’  
‘I can’t… If Nasir’s in, everyone is not even allowed to leave the building’  
‘That sounds like a crazier mad fuck than you are!’  
Both of them laughed at that joke.  
‘Problem is… He’s kinda really hot and I can’t help but stare at his ass and his whole fucking body all the time and I just hate it’  
‘Wow! Wait. You’re hitting on your photographer who happens to be a real dick?’  
‘Yeah, you could say that…’  
‘And now you’re asking me what to do?’  
‘Yeah, kinda…’  
‘Never EVER start a relationship with someone standing above you. He could smash your face so hard if it ever goes wrong’  
‘I know, I know that Duro but I can’t help but feel turned on’  
‘My big brother likes men who handle him like shit? Haha! Have to remember that’  
‘No! You don’t get it. He’s cute and gorgeous and… Yeah, I think he could be nice too… It’s just that… He’s nervous about work and his boyfriend left him and-‘  
‘And now you’re defending him? Bro, you’ve got a serious problem… Do you even know why his boyfriend left him?’  
Agron thought about that. It couldn’t have been Nasir’s fault, or could it?  
‘I-I don’t know…’  
‘You know what? Hold still, don’t do anything and please yourself without help of that guy. He’s trouble, trust me. If he can’t handle himself, he won’t be able to handle a relationship. I hope you’re listening?’  
‘Yeah… I wasn’t talking about a relationship’  
‘Sex? Man, no. Pull yourself together!’  
‘He’s hot…’  
‘He’s a dick!’  
‘You don’t know him and you don’t know what he looks like!’  
‘Stop digging yourself deeper into that Agron! You’ll lose your job!’  
‘I just want to make him feel alright’  
‘You won’t make him. Someone else will. What you have to do is listen to him and do your fucking job!’  
‘Yeah…’  
‘That’s advice I’m giving you big bro. You can do whatever you want with it but I tell you, stay out of his business. Gotta go!’  
‘Ok, talk to you later!’  
‘Yep!’  
Agron put his phone back into his pocket, sighed deeply and went back inside.

~~~~

‘Ok, Agron. Naevia went home already, something with her boyfriend so I’ll have to be your stylist’  
‘Ok’  
‘Nice pics already! You really are talented. Never thought that when I first saw you and after yesterday…’  
Nasir had come closer to Agron to adjust his tie and Agron felt Nasir’s fingers stroke his chest which made him shiver.  
‘I’m sorry about yesterday, really…’  
‘Are you cold?’  
‘What? No… Are you listening?’  
‘You’re shivering so I wondered… Ok! Let’s start again!’  
The rest of the shoot went on quietly, Agron listening to Nasir’s remarks and instructions. Nasir taking pics and working on them on his laptop at the end of the shoot. Agron cleared his throat and walked up to Nasir.  
‘I just wanted to say I’m really sorry about yesterday. I didn’t know it was that important not to touch your stuff but I think your work is truly amazing!’  
Nasir didn’t even look at him and nodded with a ‘whatever’ sound – as Agron and Duro liked to call it – coming from his throat.  
‘Djeez… I’m apologizing and you’re not even looking at me! You’re being the same mother-f* as from the first day I met you! I can’t do anything good in your eyes and instead, you’re just amusing yourself with your pride and class here in this goddamn building! You think you’re so clever and important because you’re such a good photographer and you happen to be the boss’s best friend but you’re not! And I don’t think it’s my nor others fault that there is still a lot of work to do, that just proves you’re a shitty planner! And-‘  
Nasir had looked at him from the beginning to the end now. He could have slapped him but instead, got up, put his hands on Agron’s cheeks to pull him closer and kiss him because all he had said was true…  
Agron could feel himself floating in the air or something. That kiss, first lips pressed to each other, then they both opened to make it deeper, was heaven. How could Nasir be so hot and being such a great kisser?  
He put his hands on Nasir’s waist to pull him onto the desk. Nasir obeyed and wrapped his legs around Agron’s waist. Agron began unbuttoning Nasir’s shirt before he felt Nasir’s hands stopping him.  
‘Not here…’ he breathed. ‘Come…’  
He jumped off the desk, took Agron’s hand and dragged him to a studio with a bed?  
‘Why is that?’ Agron asked.  
‘Why do you think? We need good backgrounds and settings sometimes for good lingerie pics’ Nasir answered seriously.  
‘Ow…’  
Nasir grabbed Agron again and kissed him more roughly than before.  
‘Fuck me…’ he breathed between two wet kisses. ‘Hard…’  
Agron pulled him up and put him gently onto the bed. He got rid of his clothes with Nasir’s help and Agron did the same.  
They made love for a long time, none of them could even remember when it had started but they both knew something more happened between them. More than just co-workers or friends. They just had sex for Christ’s sake! And Agron didn’t plan to ever leave this bed with this beautiful human being lying in his arms. Agron caressed the soft skin which made Nasir get goose bumps under his touch. He pressed a kiss into Nasir’s hair that was spread all over his chest and pillow.  
Later that evening, Nasir moved and got up. Agron had the chance to once more see that glorious butt before Nasir put his clothes back on.  
Agron pulled himself up on one elbow to watch the show.  
‘Is there any chance it will ever get serious between us?’  
Nasir looked at him tenderly – at least, that’s what Agron thought he was seeing – and shrugged smiling a bit.  
‘I hate you… But you are awesome!’  
He then left the room without saying another word and leaving Agron behind.  
Agron laughed and lay back down.


End file.
